


#6 All The World's A Stage

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theatrical troupe visits Dodge, robbery and fireworks, Newly falls in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6 All The World's A Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This story features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which went on the air in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#6 All The World's a Stage, part I

 

Jul. 26th, 2009 at 3:09 PM

 

"What'll it be, Marshal?"

Matt looked around the saloon, so the friendly barkeep added, "Miss Kitty's working out back.  
She's been moving those crates around. You know how she can be when it comes to asking help from someone."

Matt smiled and started toward the back door. "I sure do, Sam."

Kitty let out a yelp and grabbed her wrist. The palm of her hand was covered in blood and splinters. "Oh, Damn!"

"Kitty?"  
Matt suddenly appeared next to her with a look of concern.

"That crate slipped out of my grip," she grimaced as she nodded up at a case of whiskey tipped on its side.  
Matt placed it upright on another case then turned back to her.

"Did you move all these, Kitty? Why didn't you wait for me or Sam?"

"Oh Matt, are you going to lecture me or get these splinters out?"

Matt took her hand in his and could see the painful looking scrapes on her palm and fingers. He guided Kitty to the chair by her desk.  
The stubborn redhead sat down and put her arm on the desk on top of a folded copy of the the Ford County Globe.  
"I'll find Doc."

"No, I've got something upstairs you can use."

Matt realized he had been given the task of taking care of Kitty's injury.  
He helped her up and as they stepped away from the desk, Kitty picked up the newspaper in her good hand.

Matt looked at Sam as they crossed in front of the bar and said, "If anyone asks, Kitty had a little accident and we'll be upstairs."

Not fooled, Kitty said, "We don't need Doc," as she marched up the stairs with Matt following behind.

 

###

The pain in her hand was nearly forgotten as Kitty watched Matt concentrate on removing the offending bits of wood and wire.

She was so tempted to run her other hand through his thick wavy hair as he worked with his head bowed over the table.

"I think I got them all.  
By golly I'm sorry, Kitty, but this is gonna hurt," he said softly.

Matt looked up at her, his blue eyes so sad that she stroked the side of his face to comfort him.

"That's OK, Cowboy. Use the brandy.  
And pour us each a glass."

Matt carefully dabbed the brandy-soaked cloth over Kitty's hand. It gave her a painful sting, and he began to kiss her hand very lightly, finally bringing the tips of her fingers into his mouth.

He looked up at her with a broad grin.  
"Umm, that is pretty good brandy."

Kitty laughed and they began a deep, wet kiss when suddenly Doc called out, "Matt?, Kitty?," while knocking hard on her door.

Matt stepped aside to let their friend in.  
"Doc, do you have a salve or something that Kitty can have for her hand?"

"Well, let's have a look at you, young lady."

"I'm fine, Curly. The Marshal came to my rescue."

"Maybe you should put a bandage on it, Doctor," Matt said as he leaned over the man's shoulder and winked at Kitty.

"Thank you for that insightful consult, Doctor Dillon," their old friend groused.

Kitty took the folded newspaper and slapped his arm playfully. "That's enough, you two."

She opened the paper to a page she had obviously read before and announced, "It says here the J.A. Lord Dramatic Company of Chicago is touring Kansas again.

Shame they won't be stopping in Dodge..."

Kitty waited to see if Matt would take the hint.

The two men looked at each other.  
Doc swiped his hand over his ear, then his mustache.

Doc finally said, "Say, what was that troupe that played the opera houses in the kerosene circuit a couple years back? They were pretty good as I recall."

"That was the W.P. Hall Superior Dramatic Company," Kitty informed them.

"They are a very good company, but they don't have Mrs. Louis Lord.  
She writes her own plays and even recites Shakespeare."

Kitty caught Matt rolling his eyes before he could abort the gesture with a look that read oops, I'm caught.

The redhead pushed herself up from the table while holding her injured hand in front of her. She held the door open for them to leave and declared, "I'm tired."

The door closed quickly behind them.

Doc patted Matt on the back and headed down the stairs, smiling and shaking his head, leaving the big lawman standing on the landing, hat in hand.

 

###

Two weeks later.

Matt is having breakfast in the Long Branch. Kitty comes up behind him, reaching over his shoulder to grab a piece of bacon from his plate, then places a package on the table.

He watched her intently as she took a seat next to him.  
She purposely rubbed against my neck and shoulders, he thought as he looked at her impish expression.  
How does the woman manage to look so adorable eating a piece of bacon?

"Well, you're up early this morning," Matt said as he took a cup from the tray and poured some coffee for her. Kitty took the cup and reached for another piece of bacon. Matt noticed she was no longer wearing gloves.  
"How's the hand today?"

"Much better." Kitty reached over to wipe her hand on the checkered cloth napkin tucked into Matt's shirt, then she began to unwrap the package.

"What do you have there, Kitty?"

"Posters," she replied.

She held one up for examination while Matt waited patiently, then she handed it to him.

The Event of the Season!  
Thrilling sword fights, comedy, romance!

A minstrel matinee followed by an evening of Shakespeare!

The Pantomime Players in their Dodge City debut  
Staring the world famous Byron and Belle

Matt put the flyer down before he finished reading it. "The Pantomime Players?"

 

###

Belle Carrington blew smoke rings as she stretched back on the chaise with a thin cigar in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.

"Stop pacing, will you. Just relax."

Byron Carrington couldn't relax.  
Why did they agree to this stopover? He looked out the window at a few passersby as they went about their business on the dusty street that led to town.

The Pantomime Players had rented three small, furnished houses near the train depot for the company and all of their stage props and costumes.  
Kitty had helped them furnish the spartan rooms with some things from the Long Branch. She even made special arrangements with the stable to have extra carriages available to bring the troupe and townsfolk to and from the shows.

"Dodge City.  
How can they call this place a city?" Carrington said as he poured himself a drink.

"Get all that out of your system, darling. Tonight you have to turn on the charm for Kitty Russell and that marshal we keep hearing about. And skip the phony English accent."  
Belle held out her glass for a refill.

"Don't worry about me, Belle.  
Where the hell is Patrick?"

"He'll be along. He probably ended up at the Long Branch."

 

###

"Miss Kitty, I'd like you to meet Terri London," Newly said with a big smile.  
"Terri is doing me the honor of going to the theatrical with me on Saturday."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Terri. I know you and Newly will enjoy yourselves."

Kitty was aware of the dainty young girl's intense stare.

"Colleen! No, Catherine. No, wait, I've got it - Kathleen!"  
Terri London's big brown eyes smiled up at Kitty as she asked, "Am I right, Miss Russell?"

Newly answered Kitty's look by explaining, "Terri is very interested in names, Miss Kitty."

"It's Terri as in Teresa, and spelled with double r's and an i at the end," the girl gushed.

"Oh, I see.  
Well yes, Terri, my name is Kathleen, but let's just leave it as Kitty, OK?"

"Oh, sure, Miss Kitty.  
Now, what do you think of a boy from Pennsylvania with a name like Newly?" the girl giggled.

Kitty had to laugh as Newly tipped his hat and quickly said, "Come along, Terri. Good day, Miss Kitty."

She watched Newly and his new lady friend walk arm in arm down the boardwalk.

I wonder what perky is short for, she thought.

Kitty turned to enter the Long Branch and nearly bumped into Patrick Rooney.

"Beg your pardon, ma'am."

Kitty couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a bad feeling about this man.

 

###

The meeting room of the Depot House Hotel had been host to wedding receptions and murder trials and traveling magic shows, but The Pantomime Players was the most exciting thing to happen in quite a long time.

Festus, Newly, and several other men were busy building the stage. Delmonico's, the Long Branch, and other establishments in town were doing brisk business as Dodge City residents got caught up in the festive atmosphere.

During last night's dinner, Matt had promised the actors he would stop by to see how things were progressing.  
It was good for the town, and Kitty was so happy to find these people and set up the event as an unscheduled stop on their tour.  
The lawman just wished it didn't mean leaving the town empty on a Saturday.

He stood by the doorway watching some men rehearse a fencing scene.  
Suddenly, two hands carressed his arm, and he looked into the face of Belle Carrington.

"Well, Matt, you sure have gone out of your way to make us feel welcome," Belle cooed as she held tight to his arm and looked up at him with a big smile.

"Kitty gets all the credit for that, Belle.  
You and your husband have certainly caused quite a stir."

Matt hoped he could find a way to break free of the glamorous woman and hide in his office.

"I plan to hold a front row seat for you, Matt." Belle continued her flirtatious assault as they stepped outside.

"Uh, well, I may have to sit near a door in case I have to handle a .."

"Even a US Marshal must get a day off, silly," Belle interrupted, leaning into him.

Matt saw Byron Carrington walking toward them, smiling and unfazed by the sight of his wife hanging on another man.

"Hello, darling. Matt. How is our little makeshift theatre coming along?" Byron asked.

"We should be able to have a full rehearsal before opening night, darling, Belle said, but it will be close!"

Matt saw a chance to pry himself free from the actress's grasp.

"Well, you folks have a lot to do I see, and I've got to get back to town.

Good luck. Maybe Kitty and I will see you later at the Long Branch."

The lawman's long legs took him to his horse just down the street before the thespians could respond.

"Still with the 'Kitty and I,' I see. Losing your touch, my dear?" Carrington put his arm around his wife, who stiffened.

"Just remember your lines, Romeo."

 

###

Kitty leaned back against the pillows on the settee. Matt sat on the opposite end with her feet in his lap, massaging them gently.

"I'm a lucky girl, Cowboy. First you brush my hair, then you massage my feet."

"I love you from head to toe," Matt grinned.

Kitty laughed. She so loved that boyish sweetness in his humor.

Matt continued to work his hands gently but firmly over her ankles, heels, toes.

Without looking up, he said "Say, Newly told me that little gal of his has a part in the matinee. She's pretty excited about it."

"Terri as in Teresa would be excited if they let her collect tickets," Kitty responded.

They both laughed.

"Yeah, she sure is a happy little thing isn't she?" Matt said.  
"She told me something about my name being spelled two ways, with one or two t's, or something like that. Started to give me a whole history lesson about it, but I was saved by that fella who works for the Carringtons."

"Matt, what do you think about this Patrick Rooney?"

"He's OK I guess. Why?"

"Nothing. Just something about him I don't like."

"Well, these show people are different, Kitty.  
Carrington doesn't seem to mind that his wife flirts with other men."

The minute he said it he wished he could take it back. Kitty pulled her knees up so her feet were now on the settee.

"Belle is a beautiful woman, and she seems to have taken quite a shine to you, in case you hadn't noticed.  
But, as you said Matt, show people are different," Kitty smiled.

Matt stood up and took Kitty's hands, still being careful even though her sores had healed.  
He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"The moon and stars should be real nice tonight, Kitty."

She smiled up at him. "It has been a while since we've gone out there, hasn't it?"

Matt pulled off his boots and socks so they would both be barefoot.

"Ow!"  
The big man banged his head on the bottom of the window frame as he too quickly climbed out onto the balcony.

Kitty laughed, then followed him through the window, finding Matt leaning against the wall, rubbing his head.

"You're a cruel woman."

"Oh, poor baby. Come here."

Kitty brought his head down to kiss and Matt settled against her breasts while she ran her hands through his hair and massaged his neck.

They cuddled together for a long time, content in each other's arms, stretching out to hang their bare feet over the edge and look up at the stars.

From across the street they heard the murmur of a man and a woman in conversation as they walked past.

"Someone else is up late tonight, Kitty whispered.  
Sounds like Terri as in Teresa is taking up a lot of Newly's time. Do you think they're serious?"

"You sure have good ears, Matt said as he snuggled in to kiss and caress his lady's breasts.  
She is probably too excited to sleep tonight."

"That doesn't answer my question, Cowboy."

"Well, you know, Kitty, it's really none of our business. Anyway, I guess we should get some sleep since tomorrow will be a big day."

"I'm not really sleepy yet, she said seductively. Maybe we can find something to do to make us tired."

 

###

"Mornin' Matthew!"

"Well, good morning, Festus. Rooney. How are things coming along?"

"Ol' Patrick an I are headed up yonder so's he kin show me how ta set up the fireworks for later. This here's fixin ta be the firecracklin' biggest celebration ya ever saw, Matthew."

"Well, hold on, now. What's this about fireworks?"

"Nothing to worry about, Marshal, Rooney quickly said. It's all part of the show."

 

###

The Long Branch Saloon was a busy and friendly place for a Saturday afternoon.

Ranchers and sodbusters were dressed in their best clothes and mixing with the townsfolk at the buffet table set up along the back wall.

A small group of women were giggling and looking around at a place they often walked past, but seldom, if ever entered.

Two young men stood at either side of the entrance on the boardwalk with two more inside the saloon. They were hired to discretely keep uninvited people from coming in for the free eats or from starting trouble.

The crowd would soon depart toward the train depot outside of town to take their seats for the five o'clock matinee.

Overflow benches were set up outside for those who could not afford full price tickets or waited too long. They would still be able to hear the show and imagine the fancy costumes of the performers.

There was a bake sale table along with other food and drink to be sold at tables decorated with signs, ribbons, and balloons.  
Various vendors set up along the opposite side of the street to sell their wares.

There was hardly a six-gun to be seen as people laughed, visited, and looked forward to the dance that would take place between and after the shows.

Musicians could be heard rehearsing for the minstrel show.

Rumor had it that fireworks would take place, which only added to the excitement.

Kitty Russell looked down from the balcony outside her rooms and smiled.

Doc waved to her from a table he shared with Ma Smalley and Mr. and Mrs. Jonas.

The Ronigers were laughing heartily, enjoying a rare break from their big brood.

Louie Pheeters was helping the girls serve drinks, and, if he stayed sober, would help Sam clean up later.

Several patrons were standing around the piano singing in harmony, which made Kitty laugh out loud.  
She recognized a few women in the crowd who would normally snub her on Front Street.

The batwing doors parted, and her tall lawman framed the entry.  
He was wearing dark trousers and his courtin' coat over a bright white shirt and black string tie.  
A mighty tall drink of water, she thought for the hundredth time.

Kitty stood at the top of the stairs knowing he would scan the room looking for her then turn his head up to find her wearing the new dress she had had specially made for the occasion.

Many in the crowd noticed the commanding figure of Matt Dillon and followed his gaze to the lovely redhead.

Neither took their eyes off each other as he started up the stairs.

Without a word, they disappeared through the door as many of the women began whispering, and many others just looked on enviously, even after the couple had gone inside.

 

###

Matt had to admit that he was actually enjoying himself.  
His uneasiness at leaving Dodge deserted was forgotten as the talented performers thrilled their audience with singing, dancing, jokes, and skits.

"How do so few people do so much and change costumes so fast?" Doc asked for the third or fourth time.

Kitty was sitting between them, laughing so hard she had to wipe away tears.

Once, she grabbed Matt's hand in both her own and squeezed hard.  
He looked at her and she smiled up at him saying, "Oh Matt, isn't it wonderful to do this together?"

The lawman knew of course that there had been far too many disappointments for her over the years.

He wanted to kiss her, but simply replied, "It sure is, Kitty."

As each member of the troupe came forward, the audience applauded.

When Terri London took her bow, Newly jumped to his feet and yelled, "Bravo!"  
Doc, Kitty, and Matt laughed, then joined their friend to applaud the ingenue.

Finally, Byron and Belle Carrington took the stage hand in hand for their bows, and the crowd began cheering for the glamorous stars.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Dodge City, my wife and I would like to thank you for making our little theatrical family feel so welcome."

"We would be remiss if we didn't thank one person in particular for making this all possible," Carrington added as he extended his arm toward the beautiful redhead in the front row. "To Kitty Russell!"

The actor made an exaggerated bow with a sweep of his arm as Belle curtsied and the crowd applauded, some shouting, "Yea for Miss Kitty!"

"Regrettably, we must take our leave on the morning train, but we hope The Pantomime Players will be invited back to your fine city for a longer stay."

The actor then held up his hands to regain the attention of the crowd as they began to leave.

"Please don't leave for town or your homes just yet. We only have about an hour to prepare for the finale at eight o'clock.  
My beautiful leading lady and I will proudly perform one of our favorites from the vast Shakespearean repertoire."

"In the meantime, enjoy the dance and as an added surprise, fireworks!"

The crowd outside had already started to dance to the local Dodge City musicians and callers.

Matt tried to guide Kitty towards the exit as she put her hand on Doc's shoulder to follow him through the happy crowd.  
Many people came up to Kitty to thank her for arranging to have the theatre company make Dodge an unscheduled stop on their tour.  
Matt wondered how much all this cost her, but knew better than to ask.

Finally outside, Matt turned to Doc and said, "Can you keep Kitty company while I check things out in town, Doc?"

"Oh, no you don't, Matt Dillon, Kitty said before Doc had a chance to reply.  
Dodge will still be there when we get back tonight."

The strong-willed redhead took the Marshal's arm and added, "You're not getting out of having at least one dance with me, and you're not getting out of watching the play tonight."

Matt started to protest when a loud bang sent his hand to his holster.

The crowd was stunned into silence.

Then they suddenly cheered in unison at the thunderous noise, while the sky over the depot theatre filled with the bright flashing lights of fireworks rockets.

 

###

Belle Carrington may be old enough to be Juliet's mother, but she played the doomed teenager well, and you could hear a pin drop as the audience realized she had awakened from her death-like sleep to ask, "Where is my Romeo?"

Seeing the bodies of Paris and Romeo, Juliet tries to drink the poison from Romeo's vial, but it is empty. She desperately tries to kiss the poison from his lips.  
Seeking another way to join her lover, she holds up his dagger and plunges it into her heart.

Matt had been struggling to stay awake but had to admit he was spellbound by this scene.

He was also aware of Kitty's hand in his and her other one dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

The Prince enters the tomb with Montague and Capulet and ends the tragedy with, "For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Festus worked to bring down the curtain as tears streamed down his face.

Slowly the audience began to clap, then soon the applause sounded louder, mixed with sniffing and coughing and finally the scattered sound of voices calling out, "Bravo!"

Matt and Doc looked at the lovely lady seated between them, then all three stood to join the standing ovation curtain call.

"Well, by thunder, that was just wonderful," Doc said to no one in particular.

"I need a drink," Kitty smiled at them.

"I hope Byron and Belle will join the party, she continued. I really want to tell them how much we enjoyed the performances."

"Kitty, you should be real proud. This was the nicest theatrical Dodge ever saw and a great party, too, Doc said as he gave Matt a push toward her and added, Don't you think so, Matt?"

Matt put his arm around his lady and said proudly, "Doc, you should know there's no stopping Kitty once she puts her mind to something."

They walked out onto the street where people could be seen getting into carriages and wagons, mounting horses, and walking away talking happily about the very special day they shared.

Many stayed to dance and drink, but most of the vendors had started to dismantle and pack up their booths.

Newly walked up to them holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Did you folks happen to see Terri? I've been looking everywhere for her."

"Oh, she is probably celebrating with the rest of the cast," Kitty said.  
Then she smiled and added, "Terri did a real professional job, didn't she, Matt?"

"By golly, she sure did, Kitty. You know, Newly, I wouldn't be surprised if she takes up acting. Why don't you bring her by the Long Branch when you get back to town."

Matt looked at Kitty and she read his mind, as usual.  
She turned to Newly and said, "We'll be going back now to open up."

Sam fell in step with Doc as they followed Matt and Kitty to a waiting buggy.  
Louie Pheeters was anxiously standing next to the horse. When Kitty saw him, she laughed and said, "Hop in, Louie, we'll make room for you. I think we owe you some free drinks for all your help today."

 

###

The Long Branch, around two a.m.

Quite a few customers came in to continue drinking after the dance ended, but by now things were quiet.

"Well, I guess no babies were born or limbs were broken while I was away. I'm going home to bed."

"Goodnight, Curly."

Kitty had gone upstairs earlier to change into something more comfortable.  
Matt had told her he would be back after he made his rounds. She knew he was anxious to check out the town and have things back to normal.

Sam was talking to Louie and Nathan Burke at the bar, while at one of the tables a few men played poker.

Kitty wondered if Newly had found Terri as in Teresa for a little romantic encounter. He looked like a lost boy holding those flowers, looking around for the girl.

Kitty gave Sam the signal to start placing chairs on the tables in preparation for clean-up as she climbed the stairs carrying her new shoes.

"I'll be back down in a few minutes, Sam."

"OK, Miss Kitty.  
Drink up, Gentlemen."

"I think I'll just stop at the freight office tomorrow to finish those invoices from this morning," Burke said with a big yawn.

"Don't work too hard," Newly said as he slapped Burke on the back.

"Hey, Newly, I didn't see you come in. Well, g'night," Burke replied as he started for the door just as Matt was coming in. "Night, Marshal."

"Burke.  
Newly, how about a nightcap?"

"No thanks, Marshal. I just saw the lights and thought I'd come by to see if anyone has seen Terri. I can't figure where she could have got to after the first show ended. She still isn't in her room at the Dodge House."

"Maybe she ran off to join the Pantomime Players" Matt kidded his friend.

 

###

"Kitty, settle down, will ya!"

The tired couple had gone to bed and Matt drifted off to sleep, but his lady very restlessly began to poke and prod him as she tossed and turned.

"It's Matt as in Matthew, not Matt as in mattress."

Kitty laughed out loud and kissed his chest.

"I'm sorry, Cowboy," she giggled.

Kitty unwrapped her arm and leg to roll off his chest and moved to the other side of the bed.

pause

"Are you mad at me, Kitty?" Matt whispered sadly.

"Of course not. I'm just trying to let you get some sleep."

pause

"Fine chance.  
You're leaving me out here on the prairie.  
Anyway, I'm awake now."

Matt propped up the pillows so he was almost sitting up, and Kitty snuggled in under his arm to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry. I don't know why I can't sleep tonight; I was certainly tired enough," Kitty said as her fingers made soft circles on his chest.

"Well, you had a lot riding on this day being a success, Kitty. You should be able to relax now that everything is back to normal."

He held her close and leaned over to give her a deep, sensuous kiss.  
"Would it help if I gave you a massage?" Matt asked as he caressed her breasts.

"I'll fix us a brandy. Then I'm sure we can think of something," Kitty said in the deep, sexy voice he loved.

She got out of bed and slipped into Matt's light blue shirt before moving like a cat through the dark to pour them each a snifter of brandy.

The graceful redhead managed to slide back into bed without spilling a drop, this time facing Matt as she leaned across his big frame, so irresistible to her.

Between sips of brandy, Kitty softly moved her lips over some of the scars that almost took him from her.  
I couldn't live without him, she thought.

Matt finished his drink in one gulp and took Kitty's glass, placing both on the bedside table.

In one motion that was both strong and gentle, he lifted her up into a passionate kiss and turned her over onto the bed.

Sunday morning sunlight was coming through the window when the exhausted lovers finally fell asleep.

 

###

The big lawman heard Kitty's cry, "Oh no, we'll never make it!"

Matt's sleepy gaze caught Kitty pulling clothes out of the wardrobe, frantically getting dressed.

"Get up, Matt. Don't even shave, just get dressed," Kitty urged as she pulled him up by the arm and untangled his legs from the bed sheet.

"I'm sure they don't expect us to see them off, Kitty. We can write to them to thank.."

"Oh, Matt!"

He knew it was of no use to finish his lame argument and quickly pulled on his clothes, sans union suit, as Kitty tied her hair back with a ribbon, then pinned a brooch on her white blouse.

They raced over to Moss Grimmick's as a tired Doc Adams stepped out of his buggy in front of the door to the stables.

"Where in tarnation are you two off to this morning?" Doc said as he pulled his hand over his mustache.

"Need to borrow your buggy, Doctor!" Matt called out.

"Thanks, Curly!" Kitty laughed after they each climbed in, and Matt hurried Popcorn up Front Street.

Matt watched as Kitty began to search through her reticule, prompting him to say, "You don't need paint, Kitty."

"It's ten a.m. Matt."

Clueless, Matt just said "OK."

The train was at the station and there was a great deal of activity as boxes and trunks were being loaded on board. The unmistakable figures of Byron and Belle Carrington suddenly appeared just as Matt and Kitty brought Doc's carriage to a halt.

Matt helped Kitty down and they moved quickly to greet the actors on the platform.

Belle came up to Kitty and embraced her, followed by Byron, who kissed both cheeks and then Kitty's hand. "How good of you to come," he said.

Belle had moved to stand with her arms around Matt's waist, making the lawman very uncomfortable as she squeezed him and smiled up at him, saying "What a shame we didn't have a chance to get to know each other better, Matt."

"Uh, well, Kitty and I sure didn't want to let you folks leave without saying goodbye."

"Matt's right. And we wanted to thank you again for the wonderful shows. I know you'll be a big hit in Topeka. They're so lucky to have you for a full week."

"Thank you, Kitty, it was our pleasure." Bryon Carrington smiled at them but was obviously distracted as he stretched his neck to search the area around the station.

"Looking for someone?" Matt didn't intentionally fall into his lawman baritone, but his instinct kicked in, and he involuntarily added, "Is there something wrong?"

"Did Patrick Rooney happen to stop in at the Long Branch last night?  
The man left us rather suddenly when we really needed him to strike the set and prepare for our departure today.  
It will put a lot of pressure on us if we can't find someone to replace him."

Belle pouted and in a hard voice said, "Good riddance, if you ask me.

He probably decided to stay with his daughter here in Dodge.  
If that roughy thinks we're going to pay him after this.."

The actress caught herself and smiled sweetly.  
"Well, the show must go on!  
That's our cue, darling."

She put her arm through her husband's, and they turned to board the train. "Goodbye, my dears."

"Hold on, Belle, who is this daughter you mentioned?" the Marshal asked.

"Teresa Rooney, although she uses the stage name London. Rather pretentious, don't you think?"

Matt and Kitty stared at each other as the Atchinson, Topeka & Santa Fe pulled away from the station.

 

###

Matt guided Doc's buggy slowly down the ribbon of the road. Kitty sat quietly beside him, waiting for her lawman to begin the conversation. She understood he had a natural economy with words and respected his silences.

They watched as families headed toward the church carrying baskets filled with home-cooked offerings for the covered dish fellowship supper.

Kitty leaned her head against Matt and heard his stomach growl.  
She looked up to his stubbly face. He frowned and she smiled back at him.  
Kitty's smile was as good as a kiss and could make him feel drunk.  
Matt put his arm around his redhead and held her tight to him as Kitty patted his stomach and said, "We better get you some breakfast real soon, Cowboy."

A Dodge City Sunday morning was slowly coming to life as the couple walked up the boardwalk towards Delmonico's.

Breakfast would be served all day, before closing early. Kitty would place an order for fried chicken and sandwiches, maybe some fruit and cheese, to be delivered to the Long Branch for a cold supper.

Most shops and businesses would be closed, and the marshal figured the town would be quiet after the excitement of the Pantomime Players.

"So what do you make of it, Kitty?" Matt finally asked while holding out a chair for her at a small table by the wall.

Old Joe poured their coffee, left the pot, and asked "usual?"  
As usual, he left without waiting for a reply.

"I think Terri as in Teresa has some explaining to do - especially to Newly," Kitty replied.

"Morning, Miss Kitty, Marshal." Burke stood at a table taking a last gulp of coffee, then headed for the door.  
"I wish I didn't have to go to work today, but that sure was a fine theatrical we had ourselves. Thank you again, Miss Kitty."

"Burke," Matt acknowledged with a nod. Kitty smiled and added, "Stop by for a drink on me later."

Matt returned to their conversation. "I was thinking more about Patrick Rooney."

"Oh, him. Maybe you should look over your wanted posters. It wouldn't surprise me if you found one on him.  
It's not that I expected him to be a dandified fellow, but he just didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the troupe, did he? Kitty took a sip of coffee and continued. But then, he wasn't one of the performers."

Matt realized Kitty was a bit infatuated with actors and musicians.

"I don't know why he made me uneasy, Matt, but something about his stare.."  
She didn't finish the thought as they both brought their arms off the table to allow Joe to place their dishes down.

Matt reached for the pepper while Kitty reached for a slice of bacon from his plate. It was a little dance they had been doing for so long, but it still made Matt grin. He knew she would never order the bacon for herself, settling for two eggs with bread and jam.

Matt cut his ham and steak into small pieces before he began eating so Kitty could deftly take bites.

He remembered one time kidding, "Did Mother teach you to do that?"

Kitty, feigning insult, replied, "Panacea taught me how to cheat at faro and poker, but never to pick pockets or steal. That would be unladylike."

"What are you thinking about?" Kitty tilted her head and gazed up at him.

"Oh, nothing," he grinned back at her.

"Marshal!" Burke burst through the doors of Delmonico's, "We've been robbed!"  
The man was out of breath and wide-eyed. "They blew the safe wide open, Marshal!"

"Later Kitty," was all Matt said as he put on his Stetson and in a couple of strides was gone, with Burke rushing out the door to catch up.

Old Joe came back to the table looking at Kitty as if to say where's he off to now. She just shrugged her shoulders and took another slice of bacon.

Kitty thought about what Burke said, blew the safe wide open.  
I didn't hear anything. She looked around the cafe and realized other patrons were asking their companions if they heard a noise.  
The redhead put down her coffee cup and said, "Fireworks."

 

###

Sam and Kitty stood at the batwing doors of the Long Branch watching the activity on Front Street as word spread about the robberies.

"Mr. Botkin is running around like a chicken with his head cut off, Miss Kitty," Sam observed.

"Festus!" Kitty yelled to the deputy, waving him over as she came out onto the boardwalk, followed by Sam and a few curious cowboys.

"Quite a ruckus, ain't it, Miz Kitty?"

"What in tarnation is going on here!" Doc exclaimed as he joined them on the boardwalk.

"Why the safe in the bank and freight offices been robbed, that's what been going on, you ol' scutter."

"It had to be them theatre folks what done it," came a voice from behind Kitty.

She didn't need to turn around to know they were looking at her.

Doc addressed the gathering crowd, "Don't go jumping to conclusions! The Marshal will get to the bottom of this."

Kitty continued to look at Festus. "It happened last night, didn't it? While everyone was watching the fireworks."

"Peers so, Miz Kitty. Leastwise, that's what Matthew figures. He didn't notice a thing durin his rounds last night, and if ol' Burke hadn't a come ta work this Sunday, well..  
Matthew had Newly wire up ta Topeka. If'in they got the money hid in their trunks an things, it'll get found I'll guarentee ya."

"Festus, do you know if Newly ever found Terri?" Kitty asked.

"No, ma'am. He's plumb worried bout her I kin tell ya."

Kitty knew Matt had come to the same conclusion; the robbery was well-planned, but not by Byron and Belle Carrington.  
There is a father and daughter team of clever thieves out there. But where?

 

###

Newly O'Brien went over every detail in his mind searching for something that he could give Marshal Dillon to go on.  
Sadly, he didn't really know the attractive young woman that called herself Terri London. How could he know the truth from the lies?

"Try again, Newly. Start with where she's from." The lawman tried to be patient with the young man and knew if there was a clue to be found by going over everything he could remember, Newly would find it.

"Terri told me she was in school back east. She stopped off in Dodge to meet up with her aunt and join her to travel on to Denver where her sister had moved after getting married. I met her coming out of the telegraph office after she had gotten word that her aunt was being delayed."

"Marshal, I kinda talked her into staying here instead of going on to Denver alone. At least I thought it was my idea. Now I'm not so sure."

"And there was never mention of a father?"

"No, sir. I got the impression he was dead or out of her life.  
Now I wonder if all that about her having a sister in Denver wasn't just made up.  
We didn't talk about family much. We talked a little about theatre, though. Terri acted in some plays at school and knew the names of all the famous actors and acting companies."

The door of the Marshal's office swung open, and Kitty stepped in carrying a large tray covered by a red and white checked cloth.

Food, bless her, the famished lawman thought.

"I thought you boys could use some supper," the redhead said as she placed the tray on the table in the center of the office.

"Did you have any luck at the hotel or train station?"

"Thanks, Kitty. Not much yet. Festus is checking out stage passengers now. I'm hoping the tour schedule the Carringtons sent us will help to track Patrick Rooney's movements. They seem to want to cooperate, but don't know much about him."

"I'll bring you back something to wash that down. Let me know if there is anything I can do.  
And Newly," Kitty said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, don't be too hard on yourself."

Just as Kitty turned to leave, Festus came in, out of breath, and headed straight to the food.

"Howdy, Miz Kitty. Matthew, there was a man and woman got the stage to Hayes," the hillman said between big bites of an over-stuffed sandwich. He held a drumstick in his other hand.

"Did anyone recognize them?" Matt asked.

"Ol' Jim said there appeared ta be somethin strange bout the way the woman was dressed. Like her clothes didn't fit right and there was too much of em.  
Reckon them two was packin a few extra pounds in their outfits, do ya?"

"Could be Festus. I'll get off some telegrams right now." Matt was headed down the boardwalk when he thought, why didn't I grab a sandwich!

Newly suddenly left the office and ran after Matt.

"Marshal! I just remembered something: one evening I brought Terri back to the Dodge House and saw a trunk with some woman's clothes draped over it. Really big clothes.  
She said they belonged to her aunt, and I didn't think anything about it til now.  
Marshal, I know you're under a lot of pressure from Mr. Botkin and the others. I just wish I.."

"I have to take responsibility for this, Newly. Hiring a few cowboys to watch over the town wasn't my finest moment as a US Marshal. I should have done more to guard and protect."

 

###

The morning sun gave a warm, natural light to room number seven at the Hayes City Hotel as Terri pulled back the drapery panel. Patrick Rooney's rough voice broke her reflective mood.

"Monday morning. I wish I could see the look on the faces of those Dodge City bumpkins right now." Rooney held out his coffee cup. Terri stepped beside him to refil it from the willow patterned pitcher she held.  
She poured herself a cup and moved back to the window. She too had thoughts of Dodge City.

"I wish I had left Newly a letter saying I'd joined the troupe and, well, just thank him for being so kind. He really cared for me."

"I told you the first ones they'd suspect would be the Carringtons. Then they'd find out we weren't with them and be on our trail with O'Brien saddled up right beside that marshal."

Rooney stood up to face her. "Don't you go ruining things now," he threatened.

"I won't. It was my best performance yet."

"Tomorrow we take the surrey and head toward the stage relay station. That way there won't be a record of our buying a ticket north.  
I'd sure like to grab a first class train ticket to Chicago, but that Dillon's no fool. He'll be sending wires along the routes out of Dodge."

"Shouldn't we split up since they'll be looking for a man and woman traveling together?" Terri asked.

"Just keeping pulling some magic out of that theatre trunk and we'll be OK," the man said.  
He gave her a suspicious glance as he tipped a flask over his coffee.

 

###

Matt Dillon shouldered past the angry crowd in the Long Branch to stand before the big cowpuncher holding a big knife in one hand and one of the saloon girls in the other.

"That's enough, Packard, turn her loose."

The body of a gambler lay dead on the floor between them.

"This ain't your affair, Marshal. You just go find them bank robbin' actor friends of your woman and leave this business to us."

The lawman knew tensions were high around town. People were expecting him to take action and return the stolen money.  
He knew some blamed Kitty for what happened, when a few nights before they were praising and thanking her.

"Don't make me draw on you, Packard. Let the girl go now."

Just then, Matt was blind-sided by a very large man who pinned his gun arm down in a bear hug. Packard saw his opportunity and threw the girl down while lunging the knife into Matt's left thigh.

The Marshal fell to the floor bringing down the cowboy who released his grip but managed to land a blow directly on the bleeding knife wound.

Matt grabbed the man's throat so tightly his eyes bulged. Seconds later Matt had the man's gun out of his holster and with his left hand fired at Packard who was about to bring down his knife a second time.

The girl's screams cut through the trance Matt seemed to be in as he looked up into the horrified faces of the suddenly sober crowd.

"Get outta the way, you yeahoos!" Festus yelled as he pulled Packard's lifeless body off of his wounded friend.

"Marshal, you can let go, he's dead," said a voice beside him. A slow comprehension came over him as Newly pried his right hand from the throat of the man Matt had just strangled to death.

"Everybody out! Go on about your business," Sam shouted as he steered the crowd out of the saloon while making a path for Doc to get to Matt.

The traumatized saloon girl was sobbing on Kitty's shoulder.  
"You're OK. Everything is OK, Holly. Gert, please take her home," Kitty directed.  
Another girl came to help, and Sam let them out before locking the doors after them.

Matt was trying desperately not to loose consciousness as Kitty lifted his head into her lap.

"This is a nasty cut, Matt. I can't stop the bleeding. Festus, Newly, get him up to my office. Be careful, now."

"Doc, it'll be faster to take him upstairs," Kitty said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
But Doc saw the pleading look in her blue eyes and said, "Sam, go to my office and bring back my medical bag and bandages."

 

###

Kitty handed Doc a drink as he wearily took a seat at the oak table in the center of her room. He noticed two pillow slips on the floor, each stuffed with clothes and bloody bed linen.

"Matt lost a lot of blood, but he'll be OK, Kitty. We can't let him move around and open it up."

Doc took a welcome sip of whiskey.  
"You just have to keep the dressing clean so that cut doesn't get infected. It took a lot of stitches. A nasty one, by golly."

Kitty didn't seem to hear her old friend.

"You could smell the dying on him,Doc.

A crazy drunk without a gun almost killed him with a rusty knife.  
Then he was forced to kill a stranger with his bare hands."

Kitty was reciting the words, not really talking to Doc, as she looked over at the big brass bed where Matt Dillon lay sound asleep.

 

###

Her voice, so soft and warm, whispered in his ear, "You're going to get a stiff neck, Cowboy."

Matt had dozed off and fallen forward while re-reading the telegrams and the writing tablets that held notes he made about the case. His leg was throbbing as he stretched it out under the table.

Kitty leaned over him in a lingering embrace. She didn't move but said quietly, "I need to change the dressing."

"It can wait."

"Infection doesn't wait."

"I feel so damn helpless, Kitty. I couldn't ride out after them even if I knew where to look."

For a man like Matt Dillon, helpless is the saddest word, she thought.

Neither of them could change the man he was born to be, and Kitty wished she could do more, as she slipped an arm around Matt's waist while he limped over to the bed.

Kitty propped up pillows behind his back and neck, then started to reach for the bandages when Matt pulled her gently to him and buried his face in her breasts.

"Oh, Kitty."

 

###

The piano and banjo and harmonica music came to a stop, giving Byron and Belle Carrington something of a grand entrance.

Kitty noticed the sudden silence and came out onto the balcony. Heads turned in her direction as she motioned to the couple to come upstairs.

Kitty moved into the room, leaving the door open for them. "We have company, Matt."

Belle walked right in while Byron hesitated at the door.  
Matt started to stand up, then realized his left pant leg was cut off high on the thigh and his shirt was out, more than half unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Kitty watched Belle give Matt the once over, then became aware of Byron Carrington as he came to stand beside her.

"So sorry to barge in like this. We didn't know you were injured, Marshal."

"Oh, I'm OK. The leg got..uh.." Matt put his hand over the bandaged area and tried to retreat, but Belle was already leaning over him.

"Oh, how terrible, Matt. Are you still able to perform your duties?"

Feeling exposed, the big man looked pleadingly at Kitty.  
Byron took Belle by the arm and moved her back, placing himself between the actress and the uncomfortable lawman.  
Kitty moved behind them and reached for a brandy decanter.

"Let's have a drink. Please sit down.  
We weren't expecting to see you two."

Matt was grateful his lady took charge as he tucked his legs under the table while buttoning his shirt.

"I think we may have news that will help you find Patrick Rooney," Byron said.

The actor waited for Kitty to place the drinks down and take a seat next to Matt before proceeding.

"First, let me say how sorry the entire company was to hear about what happened in Dodge."

Belle added roughly, "Especially when they were being treated like criminals and shows got canceled."

Ignoring her, Kitty said, "You came all this way to bring us news. Byron, do you know anything about what happened to the girl?"

"I think so, Kitty. I've been in touch with my contacts all through the circuit, and they've been on the lookout for both of them.

A prop master from a company out of Chicago said Rooney was involved in a few high stakes poker games backstage and in some of the gaming saloons frequented by theatre people.

I don't know if you have any evidence against the man, Matt, but he didn't come into a lot of money by striking sets and painting scenery."

"And Terri?" Kitty asked, catching herself before adding 'as in Teresa.'

Belle chimed in with "She changed her name again. She'll never have a career if she keeps doing that. Goes by Teresa O'Brien now."

Kitty and Matt smiled at each other, and the Carringtons were aware of a private moment between them.

"She joined the Lord Company and is on tour with them. They open in Wichita at the end of the week."  
Byron watched Matt sit up straight and Kitty put down her drink.

"Carrington, if we get Terri, we may be able to get the proof we need to arrest Patrick Rooney," Matt said.

Kitty looked up at him. She could feel the old Matt returning.

Belle studied the beautiful redhead and thought if I could just capture that look - pure love.

 

###

Newly helped Kitty off the stage, and they each reached up to help Matt unwind through the door.

"Never mind, you two, I don't need a couple of nurse maids fussing over me."

Matt was already wondering how they would handle checking in at the hotel. Three separate rooms, or a single for Kitty and a twin for himself and his deputy. I can't believe she won the argument to come along. What a stubborn, bull-headed woman.

He looked at Kitty as Newly picked up their bags, and she read his mind once more.

"Newly, I wired the reservations ahead. Would you mind taking the bags and checking in at the Ritz while we slowly stretch our legs?"

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."

"Oh, its Mrs. Adams. Mr. and Mrs."

"And you're registered as Mr. Good. Chester Good."

"Fine idea," Newly smiled. "Ritz Hotel. Take your time, Mr. and Mrs Adams."

"You know, Kitty, I'll probably be recognized anyway. This isn't my first trip here."

"First time at the Ritz," she said playfully.

 

###

Matt rubbed his leg as he watched Kitty unpacking when they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Chester," Kitty smiled at him.

"This sure is a nice hotel," Newly said when he walked in.  
He smiled at first, then not knowing where to look when he realized the Adams occupied a suite with one big bed, he handed Matt some flyers.

"I found this information when I checked in, Marshal. It has the address of the theatre on it."

"Thanks, Newly. You got right to work I see."

"And worked up an appetite I'm sure," Kitty said.  
"I'm hungry. Let's try the hotel dining room."

Matt was thinking the same thing but began to wonder what all this would cost. He usually ate in a small cafe not far from the courthouse and kept his expenses down even though he would be reimbursed eventually.  
He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he'd have to have tonight with Kitty about the subject.

Newly held the door open for Kitty, and Matt followed, bringing the theatre flyers with him. In his pocket was the name of the contact in the Lord company given to him by Byron Carrington.

to be continued


End file.
